


竹取物语（？）

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *懿丕with三丕，还有一点点丕甄【。*敏感期paro，部分隐喻x*无黄色描写，但是有色情凝视。*要素极多，大量玩梗，文春周刊笔法【草。
Relationships: 袄丕
Kudos: 4





	竹取物语（？）

司马懿第一次见曹丕的时候，是他父亲来文工团上任的那天。  
练功休息的间隙的时候，他靠着窗户休息，抱着水杯假装喝水，眼睛却在练功房里扫视，这是一种别人无法理解，以观察为乐的活动。观察他人的时候也需要技巧，目光不能在同一个目标上停留太久的时间，不然会被察觉，这时候就需要个伪装来遮挡目光，比如墨镜，水杯之类的。   
这次他没有看自己的战友，没再去靠观察谁偷吃的零食变高级了而判断谁的父母被“肃反”了，他侧靠在窗沿上，看着一对父子从院门走进来。   
做父亲的身材偏矮，背着行军包——三横两竖捆住的被子上绑着脸盆，脸盆里扣着牙缸，毛巾等生活杂物，极为符合那种要求的艰苦朴素的军人形象。他牵着的那个小孩就非常有意思了，穿着交领衬衫，呢子裤子，皮鞋，手里还拎着大号的皮箱，一副修正主义少爷的模样。   
司马懿想，这一定是一对割裂感极重的父子，从前说不定只有那小孩的母亲在照顾他，而父亲根本无从插手两人的母子生活。如今陡然凑在一块，像是被捉来装作父子的一样。   
司马懿看着曹操附身对曹丕说了几句话，直接就走进了他们的练功房。舞指介绍跟他们说，这是新来的政委，从北方的军区来的。   
从前做野战团的团长，如今却来做了文工团的政委，这是名副其实的下放。司马懿没怎么认真听曹操讲什么，又扭头去看留在门外，一个人拎着大箱子像罚站一般的曹丕。   
单独与父亲前来的曹丕没来得及办入学手续，也没人拎着他去哪里休息，几乎是下了火车就立刻转来了军区。很明显曹操没把他当成是八岁的孩子体力无法与成年人相比。初春虽然不冷，单等着曹操讲完话，看了他们训练的这段时间就足以把曹丕给冻感冒了。   
好巧不巧的是，曹丕要转入的那个班又赶上了和流感并发的水痘，于是司马懿又多了一个月与曹丕直接接触的机会。他们练功的时候，曹丕就坐在形体镜的边上，自己看书或者看他们跳舞。   
两个人变熟也全是因为休息的时间无事可做，曹丕虽说是政委的孩子，讨他欢心也没坏处，于是最开始也有人向他送过糖果，或是其他零食之类的。可一次两次他总是摇头拒绝，于是也没人再搭理他了。更深一层的原因是零食本就难得，每到月底总有那么几天要吃虫蛀的白菜帮和番薯叶炒地瓜。曹丕跟他爸爸一起吃给干部开的小灶，犯不着去贪嘴他们这些人的加餐。一来而去，他就和司马懿凑到了一起，因为待在他身边，便没人来与自己说话了。   
司马懿有个习惯是在练功结束到晚饭之间的一个小时里留在练功房翻跟头，这个习惯是自他入伍两年后开始的。那个时候哥哥去世，导致本就不善于和别人接触的他离别人更加疏远了。下午练功结束之后一般大家都喜欢凑堆儿去洗澡，洗完之后回宿舍休息放空自己，等练得酸硬的身体舒展开了再去吃饭，吃完饭没多久就又得去参加晚上的政治学习。拒绝和别人凑在一块的司马懿就留在练功房里，假装翻包或者喝水，等人都走光了在练功毯上摔打上一会，错开时间好去空了的澡堂洗漱，也因为这样，导致他常常无晚饭可吃。  
但是这样也值得，带了哥哥讣告的信刚寄过来的时候，司马懿发现自己身上摔得越疼，越容易放空自己不去想哥哥去世的事。  
司马朗在走之前连件像样的衣服都没有，大衣与羊绒衫都被没收了，穿好东西也是修与资的标志。司马懿拆了自己的毛衣和弟弟们的织在一起，才给司马朗凑了两件可以过冬换洗的衣服。  
与直接从学校里招走不一样，司马朗都已经去大学里报道了又被赶了回来就冷清的很。过了开学的时间火车站里没什么人，除了来送哥哥的司马懿之外就只有另一对母女。司马懿冷眼看着那对母女，老一点的女人把鸡蛋塞进女孩的怀里又被推了回去，三番五次之后，年轻一点的女孩把鸡蛋扔在里地上，薄脆的壳裂开扎破了蛋清，煮得过久使得蛋黄松散，碎了一地。  
“少给我装模作样！”年轻女孩哭了起来，在冷清的车站里引起了小小的骚动。司马懿明白了，最近他们这里很多因为丈夫封了工资而失去了收入的家，女孩子后继出路无望便只能远嫁，说是出嫁不过就只是变个说法的卖掉而已。  
“妈妈也很为难，原谅妈妈吧……”  
两兄弟看了会，谁都没再说话，过了许久，月台的出发哨响了。司马朗上了车，突然扭头对他说。  
“做一个温柔的人。”  
要他做温柔的人的哥哥最后死的极惨，司马懿在摊子上翻跟头，拿大顶到血液冲得脑袋晕乎乎的，又想到了那天与司马朗没有说完的话。  
“为什么。”司马懿不服气哥哥说的话，如果司马朗硬气一点，不那么逆来顺受，好歹也不至于到现在这样。  
“生气没好处的，只有蠢人才会被怒气支配。”自己臆想中的司马朗和在去大学前一样，穿着拿铁熨斗熨的挺括的衬衣而不是弟弟们五彩的毛线织成的衣服的兄长坐在家里，与他细声慢语的说话，与人如此交谈对司马懿来说已经是许多年没有过的事了。  
“你不是这样的人，我相信你。”  
“我不是这样的人……”司马懿在弹簧地板上把脚抬起落下反复蹬地越转越快，身体飞速回旋的感觉让他手臂上的肌肉有了麻痹的感觉，突然在回旋的视野中看到了端着饭盒的曹丕。  
突然闯入了他与臆想的司马朗的世界里的曹丕把司马懿吓了一跳，身体绷不住之后就摔在了地上，原本维持的节奏和突然从精神中离去的小世界令司马懿吼了出来：“干什么！”  
“这个……我食堂里没见着你，就……就……”  
司马懿这才明白过来，他们曹政委这几天出差，只是一两天曹丕就会被单独留在宿舍里，每天定点上学放学，自己去吃饭就完事了。曹操在的晚上要去大礼堂和他们这些普通的文艺兵一起做政治学习，他自己的儿子就被锁在家里写作业。现在父亲不在家，自由多了的曹丕也没了宵禁。  
曹丕在食堂里左等右等，几次三番的从二楼的干部食堂下来都没有见着司马懿，于是才端了饭盒来找他。  
今天吃的是韭菜炒鸡蛋，给干部单开的小灶炒的方法是先把蛋煎熟再下韭菜，司马懿入了军营就没吃过油这么大的东西了，韭菜放进嘴里全是油香味。两个人缩在平视躲藏的角落里，曹丕看着形体镜中的自己，镜子贴地不平整，到了边边角角就会露怯，因而他的脸扭曲起来。  
经此一事之后，给司马懿送饭就成了曹丕的日常活动，司马懿在练舞的时候与臆想中的谈话对象也换了人。幼弱的曹丕从升了三年级之后开始跟着他们军乐团的提琴手学习大提琴，甚至没用多长时间就能做替补了，有了练琴做借口，拖着大琴盒就能光明正大的出入练功房了。  
比起与真实的曹丕交谈，司马懿更乐于和他臆想中的那个一边调弦，还能与他应对自如的曹丕谈话，其实排练的时候他听不见大提琴低沉的声音，他踩点全靠看女演员的动作和唢呐或是扬琴的促音。有几次他把曹丕当做是道具使用，比如舞蹈中要是有托举的动作的时候，他就把曹丕当做是女演来用，活人演员在被抱起来的时候会提住范儿，和身体僵硬如木板一块的曹丕比起来体感上并不会有多少差异。  
突然被提起来抱到空中的曹丕就跟被母猫咬住了后颈皮的奶猫一样伸直两腿，被飞速的抱起又放下，突然产生的失重感如同从云间跌落一样。也是因这样的肢体接触而生出了朦胧的感觉，父亲没抱过他，在南下的火车上差点被挤散的时候他也不敢大声喊叫，让父亲把他抱进怀里。此时像是被搬运重物一样的被司马懿给抱着感觉真好，人的手也能如此温柔。  
明眼人或是注意到了犹如团里的幽灵一样的司马懿和曹丕关系有点暧昧。不过两个人也并不是什么重要人物让人另眼相看，直到下次入藏的时候才让不怎么关心儿子生活的曹操注意到团里最不起眼的这个群演和他儿子的关系不正常。  
第一次进藏的曹丕十分兴奋，尽管在桥上会吓得不敢去看竖直上下的山涧，但还是忍不住在恐惧的心绪稍微缓和的时候去低头看一眼谷间细细的流水。  
不过返程的时候坏了事，司马懿事后想此事或许是可以预料的，曹丕自上了五年级开始身体就跟树抽芽一样飞速生长，弓弦也几乎是以四五个月一换的速度马上就用上了长度定型的四分四弓。快速生长的身体让饭量不大的曹丕消瘦地很快，这次他们入藏又赶上了春季寒潮，连很多原本身体就属于良好的战士都会因为生病而无法登台，有几次去牧场的演出还是他带了假发去顶替女角。  
曹丕一开始还好好的，一路上也都是不停地在日记上记记画画，但是自进了林芝停下来补给之后，曹丕的从车上下来一下子就栽倒在地上。  
倒在地上曹丕越喘越急，脸也涨紫了起来，一伙人都看懵了，若是高原反应这也来的太迟了，现在海拔这么低却得了这样的病。等把他七手八脚的抬进医院之后才确诊是气胸。氧气浓度突然增加，曹丕一下子憋不住就把肺泡给顶了个窟窿。  
气胸本来不用治，只需要静养就可以了，曹丕因为害怕，在众人面前把丑出了个遍。也突然让别人和司马懿意识到，他们团里这个能做提琴手替补，身高已和女兵差不多的小孩虽然在某些方面十分早熟，但也不过是个十一岁的小孩子罢了。  
不起眼的司马懿和不起眼的曹丕一起留在了林芝，出了这里到雅安之间还需要翻山，曹丕的身体必定吃不消，死在半道上都有可能。不过让他犯嘀咕的是，自己的儿子虽然不是什么大病，但也到了卧床不起的地步了，曹操居然能说走就走，也是够狠心的。   
躺在床上疼的哼哼了一晚上的曹丕都没意识到自己的亲爸爸为了能带团回去把他丢弃在了县医院里。第二天早上醒来的时候他看见了丢在病房角落里的行李，和坐在行军床上看书的司马懿。  
被人告知车队早就回成都之后曹丕又两眼一翻躺床上了，结果又因为感冒而发烧烧得差点休克，这样一来两个人要回去的时间又要延迟了，最后变成了一副上接点滴下接尿管的凄惨模样。  
司马懿看书的速度很快，只因为闲了一晚上就把带来的青年近卫军看了两遍了。曹丕躺在床上无论睡着了还是醒着都会哼哼，在司马懿百无聊赖的时候突然听见曹丕用气声叫他。  
曹丕一副得了绝症要立医嘱的样子用手指了指自己的背包，里面放着他的日记本，像他这个年纪会记日记的孩子极少，会写也大多因为有学校布置的作业。司马懿翻开来看，里面写满了乱七八糟的东西，和应付老师的撒谎不同，里面写的全部都是真心话。曹丕说看见鸟飞进云中却看不见它出来，若是出现会不会像飞机一样拖携航迹云。用牛血涂在脸上防晒的女人脸上只能看见发蓝的眼白如同人形的牦牛一样。  
但是里面写过的最让他开心的事有一件，在过怒江的时候他用表演一样的方式假装吓得捂住自己的眼睛，却被父亲抱进怀里，真的把他当做自己的孩子的感觉让曹丕快乐得把因恐高症产生的头重脚轻感和兴奋的飘飘然混做一谈。  
司马懿读到了这里就没读下去了，他扭头看曹丕，对方可怜巴巴地看着他：“我们什么时候能回家啊？”  
“等下次兵站的车来就能带我们回去了。”   
“那是不是还要很久！这里又没车站在。”曹丕不安了起来，身体也开始不老实想要下床，因怕他手背上的针刺穿血管而被司马懿一把摁住了。  
“没事的，最近回撤的工兵很多，没几天就会有车从这里过，我们只要搭个便车就行了。”司马懿懒得管曹丕有没有听懂，但是看他还是睁着眼睛看自己就又软了软心，从嘴里挤了挤安慰的话：“你一天没吃东西了，要我去给你看看还有什么可吃的吗？”  
听了这话曹丕来了劲，忘记继续去装病入膏肓托孤的样子了。这个时候食堂早关了门，要去买就只能用粮票去医院的商店里买零食吃，县医院有一半的成分是野战医院，买做补给品用的水果糖当兵的可以赊账。于是他罗列了一大堆要吃的东西，譬如干部专用的水果罐头，柚子糖，山楂条之类的，天气冷水果存不住，曹丕说可惜没有水果，但是他前几天被护士扶去下楼散步的时候看到来送军需的车上有新来的苹果味的压缩饼干，用那个顶替一下也成。  
司马懿哭笑不得，曹丕自进藏以来一直被他父亲盯得紧紧的，和他们一样吃冻肉炖菜干，突然被撒开了之后马上就在司马懿面前展示出了正常的孩子模样。他在被子上垫了张废报纸用来接饼干屑，碎饼干掉了纸上的美国总统一脸。曹丕吃完了之后舔了舔手指尖的油渍，又剥了颗糖塞在嘴里躺倒在病床上。输液的时候他手脚不灵浑身僵硬，放开了之后变成了司马懿所不知的另一副模样。  
“刚醒的时候还哭丧着脸，现在怎么变了？”司马懿心想孩子就只不过是孩子，只要有了即时的乐趣马上就可以转变心意。  
“刚才你出去买东西的时候，我看见窗外有人牵着牛去了医院后面的红苕地。牛比人还要高……”  
“你想要说什么？”司马懿打断了他，医院后面确实有种红苕，牵牛来的农民估计是晚上看地的，又不是什么稀奇的景象。  
“我们不是吃过一次红苕吗，跟成都的白薯不一样，那么甜像是炒栗子一样，吃的时候我在想，我所见过的东西这么少，栗子味的地瓜我是第一次吃，也没见过盖在雪山下面的森林，红皮肤的羊会在直愣愣的悬崖上走……”曹丕躺在床上，声音越来越慢带上了倦意。  
“我想要做各种各样的事，好像也不是多么困难的事，学琴我用了三年，这么想来其他的事情也似乎并非那么难，我也想能和那样的牛为伴，在冬天的时候教别的人用半自动步枪去打狼，你看他们现在还在用那种压火药的猎枪，在田里拉琴……不行，我的琴太大了架不住……”  
“所以你不想做团里的大提琴手了，反而想去种地做农民了？”司马懿自己说出来都感觉有些刻薄，曹丕还算不上吃过真的苦，自然可以毫无压力的说这些漫无边际的话。  
“也不是……”趴在床上的小孩子声音越来越含混，变成了嘟嘟囔囔的絮叨说了许多漫无边际的话，司马懿以为他又烧了起来伸手去摸他的额头，凉丝丝的像绸一样光滑，幼儿的皮肤也是如此的苍白光滑。在曹丕睡眠的边际而说的胡话中，有一句司马懿印象清晰，不知为何好多年都没忘掉。  
“二氧化碳的增与减带来的小冰河期让一个国家迎来饥荒，于是国破城亡。”

回了成都之后曹丕就又变回了原来那样，不同的是回去了之后他就换上了中学生的那套苏式学生服，能来团里的时间也变少了。周末回来也不过是在学琴，仿佛那日有着魔性见地的他只是如成人酒后的疯话一般。   
让他意外的是自那次自己把曹丕从西藏带回来之后反倒是让政委注意上了他。原先无事可做的司马懿反像是惹上了麻烦一样的成了什么事都要捎带上他的重点人物。  
从前有件事是他很感谢自己姓司马，复姓天生就容易被打上封资修的标签，使得别人只是说他的名字都如被污染一样。现在有什么团体活动都要叫上他一起，别人自说他的名字也不觉耻辱了。吃饭的时候要叫他去一起给食堂帮厨，出去巡演也要叫上他一起去后台熨衣服。从前的时候司马懿都是一个人贴着舞台去开腿，独自一人听着闹哄哄的后台，看着舞台上橘黄色的灯被点亮，如今这份独属他一人的世界被破坏了使他无可奈何，如此尚且可以忍耐，但听到自己被推荐要去做大学生的时候他就信了这不是他人自发的行为，是有人看人脸色行事的。  
“首长，这我去不了。”司马懿把送来的介绍信放回到曹操的办公桌上，他匆匆扫了一眼曹操的书桌，玻璃板下面压着糖票照片，照片上一看就是曹丕，被一个穿着工装的男人抱着，此人不是曹操，另一点让司马懿在意的时候是，那人胸前的口袋里还插着红蓝铅笔和钢笔。  
被抱着的曹丕看着也就三四岁的样子，被打扮的得活像是俄罗斯套娃一样穿着绣了花草的黑坎肩，可能也是因为这样的衣服珍贵才值得格外拍上一张照片。但这样的曹丕让司马懿觉得并不舒服，被大人刻意打扮的曹丕就像是大了一圈的娃娃，特别是被人拦腰抱着，两条在黑白照片上都仿佛像是在发光的腿耷拉下来，因为缺了木偶的球关节反而让人看不习惯，像是个逗大人取乐的玩意儿一样。  
曹操看着司马懿视线下瞟又做掩饰状的上移。用拇指顶住了太阳穴，这是他遇到烦心事的表现，在他们出去演习的时候总是遇到谁不了台了；道具坏了；谁不服从指挥，和来偷东西的知青打了起来的时候要他出面，曹操就会习惯性的做这个动作。会把自己的痛苦展示给别人看的人才是值得亲近的人。司马懿终于忍住不去看曹丕的照片了，却还是忍不住在脑子里编排照片上两人的关系。  
“怎么着，这么好的机会你不去可就没有第二次了？”  
“我没这个本事，我也没做过什么，去了我也学不进东西去。”  
“军事学院又不是只教军官，不然你读个预科，换个学校也不是不可以。”  
“那别人只会更瞧不起我。”司马懿觉得自己话一出口就显得极为不妥，倒不是他因为他冒犯了曹操，只是话一出口就想到了哥哥，自己说出如此不争气的话，司马懿就想得到哥哥面带愠色的脸。  
曹操长嘘了一口气，看着像是真的为这事烦心，又像是下定了决心一般又重新直挺挺地端坐在了椅子上。  
“知道为什么选你吗？所有人都觉得干干活，让人看着十分勤奋就可以了，虽然都已经是十五六，在我们那个时候，该是懂事理的年纪了，还是像小孩跳房子一样，觉得跳了过去就万事大吉了。”  
司马懿不说话，他听不懂曹操说什么，若是曹丕像这样胡言乱语他觉得还有些可爱，曹操这个年纪还如此说不着边际的话看上去有点危险。  
两人许久没有说话，司马懿又看了一会曹丕和他不认识的男人的照片，男人细瘦的手搂在曹丕的腰上，如何看都让司马懿觉得不快。嘴里叼着烟仰头看天花板的曹操也不吸，只是时不时弹一下烟灰。  
“出过国吗？”  
“没有。”司马懿如实回答。   
“我年轻时去过朝鲜，天真冷啊。那个时候班长分了我巧克力，已经过期冻到发白了可是我舍不得吃，听说南韩那边每周都有美国的明星来做表演。说实话，我那时候真的很想跨过防卫线过去看看。不为别的，我只想知道难道看见那样的美女在眼前就已经满足了吗。”  
司马懿心觉得有点惊慌，他从前听说过知青下乡有些人会故意套那些家里遭变的学生的话。曹操现在是不是在套他的话呢。  
“那个时候我害怕自己心中这样的悸动，没多久就班长牺牲的时候我把他从战壕里拖出来，他告诉我说真想知道什么事让这群少爷兵这么卖力。那个时候我没法回答他。”曹操又停止说话了，每次他语气一出现停顿，司马懿就心里一惊，只敢微微抬头，用余光去看他，怎么要选他与他说这些话呢。  
“你觉得子桓怎么样？之前不是一起独处过，他在我不在的时候都干了什么？”  
绕了这么久就只为了问自己儿子如何吗，司马懿想到现在也只有每周末才会回来的曹丕，每天晚上都还要继续练琴，周末晚上的舞台无人，独自一人坐在舞台上练琴的曹丕手握弓弦，手腕弹起又落下的样子让司马懿想起了不相干的舞女画，明明并没有什么联系，但是却让他有了同等的感受。  
司马懿望向了窗外，汗濡湿了他的脊背。泳池前几天被打扫了出来，现在还能隐隐约约听见人嬉闹的声音。一瞬之间他突然想看曹丕穿上他的练功鞋，想看他的脚趾也被鞋尖上的木片挤得进退不能的时候是什么样的表情。  
“他跟我说因为小冰河期让粮田减产就能颠覆一个王朝，前提是有大规模的瘟疫肆虐，被病死的牛羊多了天气便不会那样热了，真有这样的事吗？”司马懿低头又去看那张封在玻璃板下的照片了，照片周围有几张绘有孔雀的邮票，一看就是为了装饰照片而特意放进去的。  
照片上的男人眼睛异常明亮，司马懿一开始只去看曹丕了，发现这玻璃板底下还压了别的照片，在戈壁景象的背景里，坐在吉普车上的男人衣服被风扬起，竟像是专门的写真，电影剧照一样美丽，听说苏联在斯大林格勒战役之后补拍了许多假的战地照片。漂亮健壮的士兵穿着挺括的大衣抱枪的模样怎么都不像是战时人的样子，但你不能说他不美，那是撒谎。虽是不同的照片，却给了司马懿同样关于美丽的印象，他又想到了独自练琴时的曹丕，一时间竟觉得自己的想法已经止不住地向下流的方向发展了。  
“是吗……”曹操十指交叉，想起了曹丕也曾经跟他说过光有重量，一颗星星躲在另一颗后面，因为重量而使光线扭曲成了四份。这样有趣而没有边际的私话，曹丕什么时候开始不对他说的来着。

最开始曹丕这样对他讲的时候说实话他一句也不懂，于是他反去问郭嘉。会说这些东西，绝不可能是一个小孩自己学来的，必定是有人教他的。  
“是，他来问了我就讲给他。”郭嘉和曹操躺在铺在沙丘上的油布上，躺在布上的还有吃剩一半的烧鸡，剩下的半拉放在原本藏它的土坯里。“不过他的原话是问我在做什么，不知道为什么，我就又把这些讲给他听了。”  
“你学的又不是这些，和他又要认真什么呢？”曹操半夜把郭嘉偷偷带了出来，去吃他藏在梭梭底下的烧鸡。下次补给送来之前，他希望他能吃的好一点。  
“说实话我还真希望天上的星星没有我学到的那么大，三颗面包树的种子真的能像挤碎岩石一样的挤碎它。”郭嘉闭上了眼睛，仰着的头没有去看天，月亮的光雾蒙蒙的，除了月亮黑夜里什么也看不见。  
“我们要什么时候回去？”曹操不放心的问了一句，他是签了一整晚的假没错，但是郭嘉的单位要管的比他们严多了，何况他现在的身体也不适合在这么冷的晚上呆一宿。  
“嗯……没事，下次实验成功之后也就没我什么事了。”  
“上次医生说的是真的吗？”曹操不甘心，他总要问一问。  
“是，估计想要孩子也没办法了。至于活着那也是能多久有多久的事了。”郭嘉穿着曹操的大衣看着还有点空，像是罩着袍子一样。  
“怎么会这样……”  
“我现在后悔的是别人让我失去了余裕的自由，自己也似乎没有努力过。从前我总觉得，我要是活到二十岁就满足了，从此之后的每一天都是恩赐，连我都不清楚自己要做什么才是正确的。”   
“不要再说了，已经足够了。”曹操握住了郭嘉的手，反而却被他翻身捏住了手指贴在胸前。  
“那个飞行员的故事，你再给我说一遍？你说，我又值几个人的命？”

曹操看着陷入沉默的司马懿，看他扭头去看窗外的样子，窗外的梧桐树枝叶繁茂，光落在地上不是树叶边缘的影子而是一个一个浅金色的小圆点。他又想起了郭嘉一边拿着算盘，一手在纸上写字的样子，因为只看着算珠而字变得歪歪扭扭的。   
“现在完全看不到雨，连棵树也没有！上学的时候我还很讨厌它们，现在没了我都感觉我算不出东西来了。”郭嘉冲曹操发牢骚，曹操笑而不语，在这里他觉得笑都不能冲人表露，于是也更加明白郭嘉的无可奈何了。  
“马上就能再看见了。再稍微等一等……“

司马懿毕业回来报道的第一天先是去请了曹丕吃饭。没了饭票之后司马懿刚进了餐厅的门就心虚起来，虽说从前他也是尽量节俭，不会像他的战友一样一到休假就去胡吃海塞每月还要向父母求救，但他也清楚那时候糖粮油肉每月十分充足，多到甚至还能供给给家里满足弟弟们。如今折成了现金，怎么每个月就只剩下三十盘粉蒸肉了。

从前穿初中制服的衬衫会大的像白面口袋一样，如今换了高中制服却正正好好的套在了曹丕身上，甚至有种如海报模特一样的丰满感。与他因幼时营养不足而没发育完全的父亲和他小时候总见的那些因要练戏曲功而长不高的文工团战友不一样，曹丕身形还算是高大，骑自行车来车站的时候司马懿看见他穿着的衬衫袖口微微高于胳膊肘，小臂到关节的收口的地方比上臂还要粗上一点。  
因不经意间察觉到的这个特点，他意识到曹丕长大了而为此感到失落，早就不是那个会因为气压稍改就会得气胸的小孩了。  
吃完了晚饭现在去军区没人会替他办手续，曹丕又用他爸爸的名义在招待所找了个双人间。司马懿坐在床上看书，一边看一边听曹丕洗澡的声音。学校的宿舍条件太差，说是替父亲来接司马懿，其实也是自己趁此时偷溜出来享受而已。

司马懿那晚于是没忍住就犯了大错，曹操自此之后总觉得是曹丕躲着自己，甚至还真为此自责过，司马懿几次差点就把实话说了出来又硬生生憋了回去，又想起自己见过的幼时的曹丕总是一副被做洋娃娃一般的打扮，觉得让曹操来为自己分担一份罪恶感也不错。

从浴室里出来的曹丕随手擦了擦头上的水，就马上抽出书包里的作业开始写。   
“怎么着，作业还很多吗？”司马懿不解的问，这都要九点了，从前他可记着曹丕总是早早就睡的人。   
“嗯……明天就要交了。”曹丕抓了抓湿乎乎的头发：“我一会开台灯写，你先睡就成。”  
一般来说酒后乱性那都是骗人的，本来就有歪心思的人只是借题发挥而已。司马懿平视不喝酒，若是喝了真酒那他一般也就能一觉睡到天亮，那就不会有后面那么多麻烦事了。可被自己一个月的补贴只能买三十盘粉蒸肉的事震惊到了之后，司马懿就又叫服务员来买了酒，一百毫升的假酒下了肚之后后半夜发作了起来逼得他醒过来去吐了一通。回来的时候就看见了穿着T恤短裤抱着被子睡觉的曹丕才让他把憋了近十年的原始欲望发泄了出来。  
其实司马懿还真没对他做什么，那样的曹丕不容许别人对他做龌龊的事。因洗完了头而没梳开，干了之后还是一缕一缕的粘着，暗中看不真切，司马懿就像是那日在曹操的办公室里联想到德加的舞女一样，看着这样满头湿发的曹丕想到了希腊的神。他早忘了那群喜欢乱交的神都叫什么名字了，只是觉得这样身体洁净，安睡时的曹丕也能担得起神的比喻。  
但司马懿没有和神乱交的欲望，他看着曹丕把脸埋在手肘上，嘴唇被扯的微微张开。不受控制地司马懿就把大拇指塞进去了，湿软的肉身原来是这样的感觉。   
和年轻时抱着曹丕的感觉不一样，和抱女演员的感觉也不一样，司马懿这次彻底破戒了。  
因为太慌乱，司马懿都忘了接吻的时候应该把脸侧过去，正对着面鼻子顶着鼻子马上就把曹丕给弄醒了。   
他推搡了司马懿几下，发现对方是来真的之后手上的动作就变得更慌乱了。结果因为这几下反抗反而被硬生生地压在了床上，被司马懿用手掐住了脸，捏得他下巴颌生疼。  
“马上就好，马上就好。”  
说了马上就好的司马懿把脸整个埋在了他身上，人胸前果然是最暖和的地方，触手的感觉就跟鸟脆弱且轻薄的胸口一样，因心脏跳动而扯着胸腔轻颤。司马懿抬头看了一眼曹丕，发现他面无表情，如具尸体一样看着他。  
跟尸体一样的曹丕失了神性，司马懿松开了他，独自一人跑去顶楼吸烟，没多久，他看着曹丕拎着书包，和来时一样打扮整齐地骑车走了。  
自己这是都做了些什么啊……司马懿心想当时要是曹丕有真正意义上的哭和闹，自己肯定又会马上返回去安慰他。他恍恍惚惚，甚至都不觉得自己真的亲手做了这样的事。

“你们司令呢？”让司马懿不解的是重分给他的办公室就是曹操从前的那一间。虽说记忆中曹操的东西本来就不多，但是少了压在玻璃板底下的照片，只有原本的生漆和漆破开漏出的木桌板还是让这间办公室倏然失了是人在使用的感觉。  
“司令两个月之前就去云南了，现在人少，空出来的屋子多，宿舍都给改成四人间了。”带司马懿来的勤务兵很善言，刚开始的时候还一口一个首长的叫他，说话说得人心烦。  
估计是觉得曹丕长大了不需要人照顾，于是一个人甩开了他独自走了，怎么也不像是正常的父子关系。  
司马懿幼时的时候住在作协的宿舍里，兄弟们吵吵嚷嚷地挤在上下铺的行军床上，父亲买了两只包子也定要两刀切成四块平均地分给他们吃。独自一人坐在办公室里想到这些的司马懿用两指夹住烟头，看虚缈的烟向上飘想起了曹丕，又对在见到他之前的生活产生了兴趣。  
曹丕绝不像是受了什么虐待，忽视的孩子。否则不可能养成如现在司马懿所见的这般仪态，被曹操拜托每半个月学校放假的时候至少要见上曹丕一次，于是司马懿就装作是他的家人与其他父母一样在校门口等着曹丕放学。  
但今日他左等右等，也没见着曹丕从校门口出来。司马懿给保安室的大爷递了根烟，一边翻留在桌子上的请假条一边去打眼注意剩下的从文学社和学生会走出来的学生。果不其然，最下面的一张假条写了曹丕的名字，说是要去火车站看轮战回来的士兵。  
理由编得可真好，司马懿心想。现在既然知道他用自己的父亲做道德绑架，那他跑哪去也差不多能摸清楚了。司马懿严遵曹操嘱咐再不像六年前那般娇惯他了，每个月精确到每餐吃什么都是把钱算好了直接发饭票给他决计不会多出一分钱来让他去多吃一颗糖多喝一瓶汽水。把附近可以赊账的冰粉店，小餐馆都摸了一遍之后，司马懿最后在音乐学院自己的电影厅里把曹丕给逮住了。  
放映室每周五都会做电影厅对外公开，等下一场的人都在校门口挤着。司马懿也常收到心不在焉等着复员的兵们的假条说要出去，大多是来这里幽会的野鸳鸯。如今曹丕也成了旷一下午课的野鸳鸯，牵着其他女人的手从里面走出来，央求她把自己藏宿舍里，自己不想回家。  
司马懿冷眼看曹丕对那个比他大了几岁的女学生扯皮。

“真不行，她们谁说不定今晚上留下来呢，冬天汽车停运早，万一有不回家的呢，那我不成罪人了？”甄宓有点受不了曹丕了，从后半场开始他就不断地重复这一件事。  
“求你了，真的，我真不想回家。我……”  
“又要说你一个人看天花板的事了吗？”甄宓冷冷地打断了他，虽说她身高要比曹丕矮，但是这“我不再跟你妥协”的语气让曹丕觉得自己只能向上望见她的鼻子孔。  
“我受够了，我喜欢的人可不是只会抱怨的小男孩而已，话都说不清楚就少对别人说两句。”司马懿看着甄宓趾高气昂的转身进了校门，他丝毫没有同情曹丕的意思，反而在幸灾乐祸，看着曹丕在门口呆站着，过了许久才垂着头往医院那边的汽车站走。  
司马懿默不作声的跟上了他，能看出来为了今天的约会曹丕是下功夫打扮的，夏季校服的白领子翻在毛衣外面。估计在几天之前就用轮番用发油和雪花膏把一双在别的十七岁男孩胳膊上会变得肮脏粗糙的手涂的白嫩润滑，就为了在昏暗的放映厅里学别人握住女伴的手时给人流下一个温润，惊艳又暧昧的印象。  
跟了几步之后司马懿故意走路踏步重了一些，然后跟上了曹丕：“怎么自己走了都不跟我说一声，让我好找。”但是眼神却恶狠狠地盯着曹丕，一副要活吃了他的表情。  
曹丕忍不住打了个颤，司马懿却假装是他给冻着了，把自己的外套脱下来给他披上，肢体相触的感觉让曹丕心惊肉跳。  
司马懿跟他一同坐着汽车，左手如同牵着腹语木偶一样把曹丕死死地控在怀里，但是却也一直没有代行他父亲之责训斥他或是如何旁敲侧击的再提起这事。曹丕从一开始心惊胆战的吃饭，以不再挑食为起开始在司马懿面前挣一个好印象，到后来他觉得这个事翻篇了，又渐渐恢复了从前不吃馒头的皮，不吃地三鲜里的茄子的老样子。  
司马懿真跟他发难是从曹操轮休回来开始的。曹操坐在中间的沙发上，司马懿坐在客座上，恰好就是一副主审官和书记员审犯人的模样，曹丕背后没有贴“坦白从宽，抗拒从严”的标语，只有展览架放着书和茶杯。  
曹丕想都没想过父亲还能这么轻声细语的和他说话，不对，其实父亲都没怎么和他说过话。曹操连问了几次他都垂着头，一副诚恳认错，虚心接受批评的闷葫芦模样，等着父亲和司马懿的批判指责。曹丕心想，我不是东西，我愧对您俩的期望，我不是好人，做不到血浓亲情，跟边疆的小学生一样抱着花热烈迎接像他父亲一样的英雄回家，我就只会添麻烦。  
气氛逐渐变得僵持起来，谁都不说一句话，曹丕这时候特别希望父亲能打他一顿，把他打到起不来，这样他就消了气，也不至于像现在这样三个人都处在斗室之中无法活动。曹丕越想越入境，甚至都觉得自己的鼻梁真的疼起来了，然后他才发现是自己哭了，鼻塞了才会疼。  
曹操看着不争气的儿子掉眼泪，叹了口气首先站起来回卧室了。

司马懿如今也不需要练功了，曹丕也不会再去练琴了，其实不来也好，现在琴音嘈杂，还时不时有人趁乱瞎奏黄歌，实在不太符合曹丕应处的环境。短了相处的时间，司马懿也再难听到曹丕如吟诗一般的自言自语。有几次他去住到曹丕家里，看见他的日记本还偷偷去翻过，不过手迹潦草，叙事也普通，还不如五年级时发烧说的胡话一般有灵气。  
不过褪去了灵气的曹丕会“叛逃”这个事司马懿是真没想到，曹操不在，是他去送曹丕去的考场。司马懿之后想想，那天曹丕主动跟他挥了手，还回头看了他一眼。现在想想真是不正常。从考场出来，曹丕笑盈盈的的说没问题，司马懿看着他去跟别的考生一起挤着去买汽水，却开始止不住的厌烦往人堆里扎的曹丕。  
后来司马懿在曹丕还算清醒的时候听他说，有那种公家的小姐会在成人生日的那一天穿上豪华绚烂的衣服，把头发挽去来去拍最后一张少女时期的照片。然后用这张照片去做聘妻的凭证去给男方看。比起这如同招妓般的选妻方式，更重要的是更换衣服，化妆，叫上朋友一同手拉手去照相馆的过程。眼睛向前看走在路上的每一步都是在于过去瑰色生活的告别，从女孩子变成女人。  
司马懿难能听见曹丕说一次真心话，也想明白了考试过后的那一晚曹丕出乎意料的举动也是某种形式的告别，是在为他的叛逃做准备。  
这样的想法可能不是经过长期考虑的，但是按照曹丕细密的性格肯定能很快的安排一个细致的计划。那时候广播总是在播报“叛逃者”的死讯让亲人去认领，从学校回来的曹丕坐在地上头枕在茶几桌面上，只有朝上那一边的耳朵插在耳机地听广播新闻，听死者的身份信息。突然就动了“背叛”父亲与司马懿的想法。但“逃走”可能是他长久以来的想法了。  
“司马懿，过来。”曹丕叫了他的名字，曹操不在的时候司马懿就是给曹丕做保姆，做代理的爹妈。他两手还沾着水，突然想起来自己还没有向曹丕道喜，于是从上衣的口袋里拿出来一个揆了一下的信封。  
“恭喜你了。”  
曹丕没有理他，眼睛虽然在看着司马懿的脸，却完全没有聚焦。司马懿听见了耳机里泄出来的声音，曹操家的收音机可以接入军区的内线，此时又在重复军报上的内容了。司马懿拔了他的耳机，跪在地上与他对视。  
“怎么了？”他看了眼曹丕的袜子，地已经很久没有被抹过了，围着他脚底的贴了一个灰尘黑色的圈。  
“亲我吧。”  
曹丕顿了顿，他终于有在真的目视司马懿了。  
“这两天晚上你不是天天在看我，在我睡着的时候用手摸我的脸，别以为我不知道……”  
他又重复了一次。  
“亲我吧。”  
这就是曹丕与他的告别式，司马懿这次小心地侧了侧脸避开了曹丕的鼻梁，嘴里还带着一股汽水和糖的香精和酸味。司马懿把手放在他腰上的时候向下摸了一下就摸到了他在皮肉之下顶起来的胯骨。骨头上没有附着多少肉，在薄薄的皮肤下顶着司马懿的手，这是人身上最硬的一块骨头，人为了站起来，强行改变了它的形状让他的内腔变得狭小由此便有了生育之痛。  
胡思乱想的司马懿都忘了他是怎么跟曹丕一起滚到沙发上去的，曹丕用两只手捂着他的下颌抱着他的脸咬他的下嘴唇的时候他还在想那个关于骨盆的故事。天仙都会因为婚配而被惩罚变为凡人，天仙的器官都是摆设，自然也不该有生门之痛。爱情，婚姻，母亲，都是凡人才有的东西。

事后司马懿夹烟的时候发现自己的手指上的血迹弄脏了烟卷。深红色，失了氧的粘稠血液嵌进了他的指纹里，是曹丕的血，天神一般的他还寄生在人类的驱壳里，也会像普通的人一样流出血液。这副人的躯体像是瓷制的蝴蝶茧，在司马懿不注意的时候就会裂开理他远去。  
第二天他看着曹丕背着书包，推着那辆破自行车穿过弄堂，从油条与面摊之间挤剩下的狭小堂口中挤过去。后来司马懿才知道，那时曹丕的书包里装了他送给他的钱，父亲的机械表和公章，一沓信纸。  
没有去学校报道填写志愿的曹丕直接骑了自行车去了长途汽车站旁的车行。把自行车卖掉之后就转头上了在车站旁边长期汇聚着的黑车们。父亲的公章和军区的特殊信纸给他提供了不少便利，不用像他的车友们那样还要偷拿着钳子才能进入特区。  
后来读了曹丕一封一封，写在信纸上的真日记的司马懿都没法想象在他心中一直洁净，只适合握着弓弦的手如何用针在校服裤子上缝了无数个暗袋藏钱，挑掉绣在口袋上的名字。在肮脏的黑车里睡了又醒，被争吵的司机和乘客夹在中间，看他们争执之下打破了车玻璃用纸板糊了继续上路。但就算这样，他也想逃离自己和他父亲，用密语写一本假的日记迷惑他们，哪怕会死在半路上，也想要逃跑。  
要逃便要逃的远远的，曹丕深知他如此年纪若是失踪，24小时之后才能报案。除非出国或是像卖黄皮的姑娘一样“嫁”到香港去才能算是在司马懿与父亲的世界里消失。  
躲在了装满信的集装箱里的曹丕一点悔意都无，反而还一边拾着明信片去读。也导致他的手电筒耗电最快。旁边一个的一个同行者大方地把自己的电筒借给了他，作为交换，曹丕为不识字的她去读别人写的信取乐。  
“他叫我在这里忍耐一下，到了我们就可以团聚了。”身边看不见脸，一样被埋在信堆里的女人说。“你又为什么要走呢？”  
“我不知道……”  
“不知道？”  
“可能是为了摆脱现状吧。”曹丕想了一会，补充道。突然对前程担忧了起来，自己若是死在了信里还好说，死在信中像是一个能在他人眼里看来十分浪漫的死法。但他害怕的是不知道到达了目的地之后他最终又会以什么模样死去，他身边的女人要去与她的情夫见面，与吃过她一次西瓜，吃了她一次水饺的未来丈夫见面。曹丕睡着的时候心里还在不平，她从一个男人跳到了另外一个男人身边，就如同使女要摆脱主人的欺凌就只有嫁人一条出路，无论如何都没有变化，要怎么样才能算是圆满呢，要与什么样的人结缘，才能算是天长地久。  
这件事也不过在曹丕的日记本上被他用一两句话写了出来，但是后来才读到的司马懿心想这可能便是曹丕心想要去写一出剧的真实契机，若不是为了这魔性的故事与现实，他可能也不会疯得【或是说真的离开他】那么快。  
曹丕的病估计早早就有了，只是远不如司马懿再见到他时那么严重，司马懿又一次看见曹丕躺在病床上睡觉的时候，想到的并不是他小的时候躺在野战医院的病床上，而是在他高三的某天，司马懿与他去了商场去买洗内衣的水盆。这本是不相干的两件事，但是护士高告诉他，过度的精神衰弱使得曹丕只能用镇定剂才能睡着的时候，司马懿想起了这本无联系的事情。  
那天是星期二的上午，新开的百货商店里没有人。 放着肥皂，毛巾，脸盆的等物件的货架在最后一溜。走廊的尽头有个戴着瓶底儿眼镜的老头在拖地，水磨石子的地砖被没拧干的拖把给拖得湿漉漉的，像烧了一层釉一样。  
司马懿刚想往前走，却被曹丕给拽住了。  
“怎么了，有什么别的要买吗？”  
“人家刚拖了地，直接踩上去不太好。”  
“地不就是给人踩着用的吗？”司马懿想起了下午的安抚会，说话有点不耐烦。  
“是……”曹丕放开了他，却不与他并肩走了，快到柜台的时候，司马懿才发现曹丕哭了一路，一直跟在他后面自己用手指尖揩眼泪。  
无论是曹丕还是司马懿都无法注意到他的病，直到后来他突然在舞台第二次谢幕的时候突然发疯，从台上跳进了舞池里才被送去医院确诊。

不过这些对于刚到了车站，心想着重新开始的曹丕来说都暂且是后话。满心欢喜的他甚至还有余裕与借了他手电筒的业余妓女挥手道别。对于已作古的人来说，此处可能是可以遥望家乡的最后一站，但对此时的曹丕来说回想没有任何意义，于是他第一次鼓足了勇气，使劲地对只相处了一天一夜的陌生女人挥手道别，心想着用一种截然不同的方式来展开新的生活。  
司马懿在读曹丕留下来的日记读到这段的时候总觉得有种莫名其妙的惋惜。曹丕并不迟钝，甚至第六感有旁人所不能及的敏锐，若不是他也不至于发疯了。何况做贼心虚的人看上去确与善良的常人有所不同，那个心生了歹念的贼抢了曹丕的背包，一把从他的背上拉了下来。  
当时马上是要有车进站的，但是在人群中推推搡搡，互相追逐的二人都忘了播音反复说的远离站台的提示。被曹丕紧追不舍，腿有点瘸的歹人好不容易拨开了人，就已经越过了黄线，跌进了轨道上。  
曹丕看着他蹲在枕木上，扭头看了他一眼，尽管月台上有那么多人，目光却仍像刺穿了神子的朗基努斯之枪把曹丕钉在了原地。若是怨恨还好，那人却是一副怜悯，“我宽恕你”的表情，曹丕忍不住抖了一下，是被列车进站的风给吹的。  
趁人们慌乱的时候曹丕逃出了车站，一无所有的他才觉得父亲与司马懿从前就跟他的玉手箱一样，箱子扔了，他一无所有。  
附近的住宅住了很多的学生，也有被学生饲养完了抛弃的野猫，耳朵上打了豁口的肥胖野猫都不怕人，曹丕手指一勾，就有被学生们宠坏了的猫凑了过来，曹丕抱着因被乱喂人类食物而变得毛发油腻肥胖的野猫漫无目的地在民宅中的街道走。

而后的事情，曹丕不在日记里写出来司马懿也大体想明白了，真的身无分文，孑然一人的他显然没了从前说要做种红苕青稞的农民，要在田里给农作物拉琴听的豪心壮志。差不多也是这个时候，大约也就是这个晚上，他与石田三成遇上了，给现在的司马懿找了一个大麻烦。  
和此时在做座长，天天都十分忙碌的他不同，才遇见了曹丕的三成那时还在学生食堂打工，每天晚上回家必会用厨房剩下的边角料去喂野猫们，这次他都快走出这片了，还是没有看见那只脸上的花纹像是被人打了一拳破相的肥猫，正担心它是死了或是如何的三成发现了睡在地铁站边的曹丕，脑袋枕在停在这的自行车上，压倒了一排车子。那只丑猫缩在他怀里，正望着三成看。  
正如曹丕会吸引司马懿一样，如此的魔性也会引诱三成。那只野猫被曹丕捂在怀里，蹭的他衣服上都是猫的鼻涕。后来确诊了这只鼻子流涕眼睛流脓，会结的满脸都是黑色的污物的猫得猫疱疹之后把它的牙齿都给拔掉了，曹丕还是每天把它抱在怀里，用勺子喂它吃嚼碎的鱼。到后来猫死了。曹丕对三成说，我来给你写一出剧吧。  
曹丕对于三成他们剧场的势利行为十分地不齿，能登台应当是一件荣耀的事，如果只是像截木头一样地在台上挥手，亮相，那跟交配的动物展示羽毛没什么区别。司马懿在台下熨过衣服，订过道具，也会在台上不用手地翻跟头，腿一抬就能圆润地用身体打一个圆。他还在登台的时候带曹丕在团宿舍的浴室里洗过澡，手一抬就能看见肋条骨，这般地瘦不止是因为消耗大，另一点是为了能把自己塞进女演员的演出服里，免得给人家撑大了没法还回去。  
真的艺术，真的美应该是神性的，不分男女的，因为神就没有性别，斩杀魔鬼的加百列就看不出男女来。男性的阳武与女性的阴柔是类动物的性征，不是什么值得夸耀追捧的事情。  
曹丕白天在无人的时候调弦，试音，晚上写剧本。他丢弃已久的大提琴又捡了回来，甚至还收了附近几户的孩子做学生。连着好几天，三成都能在回家的时候听见咏叹调。附近的主妇都十分开心，没想到花了这么点钱就能让一个曾经做过首席提琴手的人教自己的孩子学琴。

“今天怎么只有你一个人了？”三成回家时看着曹丕坐在灶台上，背挡着窗户，阳光把他整个人染成金色，坐在灶台上吸烟可以用抽风机把烟吸走，曹丕写东西时也坐在这里。  
“我写完了，今天让他们都早走了。”在金色的烟雾里三成似隐约看见曹丕好像是笑了。他还从没见过曹丕能笑出来，还在写，或是画舞台布景的时候曹丕总是说着无数让人感觉压抑的事情，压抑与悲哀是他的动力。会笑的曹丕也就不那么美了，好在他坐的地方背光，三成看不清他的脸。  
第二天三成就把他带到了剧院去，与曹丕从前见过的只有一层布景，甚至是为了方便干脆没有布景的多快好省，能让更多的人去看的舞台不同，此处的舞台深且暗，幕布一层一层地堆在两侧，曹丕来回走着，站在舞台中央向坐席望去，分成了三层的席位每一层价格都不相同。  
他小时候练琴的剧场，司马懿贴着舞台拿大顶的剧场连座位都没有，对外公演的时候只要写在黑板上，自己拿着马扎来看就行了，平时的练功毯挪开就是观众席。小时候和父亲去看，有好几次遇上了忘记带板凳的老百姓，或是探亲来的家长，父亲就把自己和他的凳子让给别人，抱着曹丕让他坐在自己腿上。看着眼前等级森严的座位，曹丕突然觉得惶恐了起来。自己写出来的东西，真能在这里上演吗，平时在此处演的东西，又都是什么呢，不可能只是他看不上眼的靡靡之音，和说情话一样只顾着讨人欢心的东西吧。  
经理和曹丕说话的时候，他心烦意乱地想起了自己的父亲，说实话，他想要写信回家来着。这么久了，父亲应当又轮战回来了。他在日本的报纸上看的社论说军队像风暴，像落雷。就不会再如高一时，他趴在地板上听见父亲怒骂说五个营里没有一个全训。司马懿和父亲应当已经知道他失踪了，父亲会责怪司马懿吗。他还没见过父亲对着除他之外的人生气，司马懿那么聪明的人，要是为了他为难，他还有点开心。  
“你不想笑吗？”一个声音突然说到。曹丕像是在沉睡中突然清醒一样，但他眼前却还是拿着剧本在检查的经理，甚至还清楚地听见了他在跟现任的座长轻声讨论他。  
“居然只有20岁。”  
“可惜了……长得这么高伸不开腿脚的。”漂亮的座长贴在经理旁边，眼睛却在看着他，甚至可以说是不怀好意的在打量他。

“行了，你可以走了。”经理和座长又嘀咕了一会，便只给曹丕一人叫了出租车来。  
“去，把钥匙给他。”座长冲着三成抬了一下头，三成就听话地走了过来，把家钥匙放在了曹丕手里。  
三成这幅模样曹丕实在看不惯，从前司马懿哪怕在他心里再如何地给曹操为虎作伥，也总是仰着头，像是真的父母一样一个唱红脸一个唱白脸的教训他。决计不会这样，在别人面前低声下气，用两只手把什么东西捧给他。对，他们的演员也是从头到脚的洁净，尽管不可以跳轻柔的舞，也不会有人去干以引诱，戏弄别人为乐的事。也不会随意地把不能上台的演员当做奴隶一样的使唤。  
所以他才要写这么一出剧，已经固化，讨人喜欢的东西需要冲击才能新生。曹丕还如以往一样，回家了坐在灶台上抽烟。他跟三成说过，要如何跪在地上用膝盖去跳南斯拉夫的芭蕾。那种讨恋爱妄想的人的欢心，像是露阴一样，在夜总会里就是脱衣舞的东西是学不来的。  
这出剧他是为三成写的，是写了他的故事。就像无缘无故的会借给他手电筒一样，说他读信的样子很可爱的女人，无缘无故地选择了他的三成告诉他，那晚看见他抱着猫，睡在自行车里，不知为何就想要抱一下他。这样的三成不会做坏事，不会像剧本里写的男演员一样，带上了用马蹄铁做的袖口就成了社长的牛马。  
曹丕喑喑地在黑暗里笑出了声，想起了那社长说他的“居然只有二十岁”，想到了那面相白净漂亮，却用老鸨挑选干女儿一样的眼神打量他说“太高了伸不开手脚”。等到来日，与他一样的明眼人就能用目光使他们原型毕露。   
“让世界革命吧。”曹丕重复着这句话，以后三成就会替他喊出一遍又一遍。让别人也能看见他所见到的世界上不一样的景色。

首演的票是开演前三天寄回家的，三成给曹丕安排的席位是二层的包厢。此处只有曹丕一个人坐着，他下面一层是灯光室，三成同他说，等演完了谢幕的时候，他也要去上台，向观众们致谢。  
但是曹丕眼看着演员被吊着威亚从乐池里被拉了上来，年纪比他还小的男孩子被钢丝吊着，从他面前掠过，他没有这么写啊。  
从第一幕出错开始，曹丕就发现自己的眼睛看不清东西了，舞台是白的，坐席是黑的，他听不清观众是在为什么叫好，也不知台上演了些什么，但是他确信没有那幕带上了袖扣，漂亮得如纳西索斯一样的男主角从此照镜子只能看见公牛的影子；也没有他去求神，神冷漠的告诉他他是牲畜不需要祷告。  
“满意了吗？”曹丕又听到了那个与他窃窃私语的声音，他猛然回头，身后只有漆黑的天鹅绒幕布。  
“他怎么可以背叛我……”曹丕没有看见三成听他的话去跳他教的南斯拉夫转步。甚至他都不是那出被改得乱七八糟的舞里面的A角。  
“那就该你自己上台了。”不知名的窃窃私语声刚落下，终幕就开演了，曹丕身上带的麦也叫他去后台该准备化妆了。

司马懿收到了曹丕的信的时候，距寄出已经过了七八个月了。信上盖的邮戳有十几个了，在各个兵站，军区里转来转去，把信压的软塌塌的。  
司马懿臆想中许久未见的大哥又来找他了，司马朗身陷在乳白色的烟雾中。静静地看着他此时年纪比他还要大了的弟弟。  
“是我做错了吗？”司马懿举着信封和信，这不是同一个人写的，信表面的地址字迹圆润，封口的方框写的圆乎乎的，与他自己的字有点像，和曹丕的信一起塞在信封里的还有一张从病历本上撕下来的病历。  
“怎么会，我从来都没觉得你错过。”司马朗声音柔和，一直没有变过，语调也一如往昔，就和那日鼓励他“要做一个温柔的人”一样。  
“我也没有兑现答应了你的事。”  
“但是我知道你努力了。”司马朗叹了口气，司马懿看着他还还保留着18岁面容的哥哥，看着他叹气，看他重新抬起头了来，直视着自己。  
“你知道风大的时候，毛衣根本没办法保暖吧。”  
曹丕从上台的时候，经理指了指舞台正中央的座长，示意让他们两个把手牵住，到时候先去上台亮相，为了他第二次谢幕就可以免了，让他去说几句话就足够迷人了。  
曹丕默不作声，那个在他脑中，原本是窃窃私语的声音越来越大，逐渐变成了咆哮声，用曹丕已知的各类语言反复地重复两个字眼。  
“革命吧！”  
“唱吧！”  
“革命吧！”  
“唱吧！”  
幕布再次升起的电铃声响了起来，大家也全都站在了预定的位置上，曹丕看见了在他身后两排的三成。

“我还没见你笑过，你居然真的会笑。”三成看着夕阳中被染成金色的曹丕，坐在家中的料理台上的样子，竟有一种错觉，这金色的光在保护他，保护曹丕不会被烟火气污染。但是这一层薄薄的壳会裂开，若是他看清了曹丕的笑容，这层保护着他的光就会撕裂他的身体，真的曹丕从其中羽化，然后从他身边逃走。  
“魔女们将我吞噬，三成，我时间不多了。”

“叛徒！”曹丕这辈子还没用过这么大的声音说话，舞台本来就有扩音的效果。何况他现在带着跟演员们一样的麦克风，前两排的观众后来收采访的时候说，曹丕突然的大喊声震得她横膈膜都在发麻。  
他把三成从群演里揪了出来，他没有本事可以用魔法把主演的声音变成蛤蟆叫声，但是他扯着三成的头发把他拉了出来，给人带来的错愕感比魔法还要强烈。在大庭广众之下突然动粗可比演出事故要刺激，惹眼的多。坐在乐池席里的记者也不顾还在禁止拍摄的的时间段里，纷纷的掏出了相机把曹丕挥拳的过程完完整整地拍了下来。  
后面的事情跟曹丕没什么关系了，被关在医院里，就算一年之后司马懿想要去探视他都麻烦的很。他从舞台上摔下来，掉进乐池里其实只是摔着了屁股，连脑震荡都没有。但是大家都更愿意相信，他的病是摔坏了脑子才得的。

司马懿看见病房里有人，于是没有进去，他隔着门，看见曹丕背对这窗户躺在床上，病号服看着空荡荡的，少了什么东西一样，他背对着窗户，一动不动，跟蝴蝶飞走了，留在树枝上的白色的茧一样。  
“还要吃吗？”司马懿看见端着碗在给曹丕喂饭的人不是护士，反而是个还穿着风衣，像是匆匆赶来的人，在喂着他。  
“蛹要变身七次才能变成蝴蝶，堕为牲畜的我要拯救自己几次，才能重新成为人。”三成小心翼翼地哼着又改了的台词，一边把勺子往曹丕的嘴里放。  
“把那扣子摘了，你就又是人了，在还没有完全变成牛之前……”曹丕小声地回答了三成。  
“在子时的夜里，我还能飞起来吗？”三成轻轻地问了一句。但是这次，曹丕没有回答他，反而转过了头，天还没有黑，天上却已经可以看见木星与月亮了。  
“天上没有三颗树苗就能挤碎的星星，也没有我可以生存的地方。”  
三成叹了口气：“对不起。”

司马懿去三成家里为曹丕的收拾东西的时候，从床底下找到了琴盒，音箱已经摔坏了，司马懿把手伸了进去，里面同样的光滑打了桐油。这把琴是曹丕曾经的学生家长们凑钱买给他的，哪怕是真的乐团琴手，哪怕奏出的音乐能让听众泪流满面，估计也没有这般诱人的魔性。  
司马懿只觉得惋惜，他的曹丕在人间只学会了诱人的本事，却没人要爱他。


End file.
